Denial
by tvshowaddict
Summary: McStizzie fic


She needed him, and she needed him bad. Just thinking about him made her heart beat faster, her stomach flutter and her lower region aching.

She quickly walked out of the elevator towards his hotel room. It would have been so much easier if he had been at the hospital, but he had the day off. So she had no other choice than to go to the hotel.

When he opened his door she couldn't contain herself any longer.

Like an animal would jump its prey, she jumped him. He caught her in his arms while she wrapped her legs around him. Before he could do or say anything her lips were on his, hungrily kissing him. Her tongue slipped past his lips and started to stroke his.

He pushed her back against the door and pulled his lips away from hers. 'Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?'

She leaned in and kissed him again, her teeth gently biting at his bottom lip. 'You weren't at the hospital.' She stated and kissed him again. 'I missed you!'

He chuckled and gave her a passionate kiss. 'Hmmm' she sighed as he moved his lips from her mouth over her cheek to her earlobe. 'You knew I had the day off!' he whispered before biting her lobe lightly.

She moaned and moved one hand into his hair holding him closer. 'I can't help myself!' she said and moaned again as he moved his lips towards her neck. 'You're like a drug!' she continued.

She felt him chuckle against her neck, and then felt him bite and kiss that same spot. He was driving her crazy and he knew it as he felt her legs wrap more tightly around him. He moved her away from the door and walked towards the bed.

'I missed you too!' he whispered before he laid them down onto the bed. She gently stroked his cheek, her thumb touching his lips and he kissed it. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

It was gentle, yet passionate.

He left her mouth and moved towards her neck gently kissing, nipping and licking. She moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck as her hands roamed his back, moving his shirt up. She stroked his bare back moving her hands further under his shirt towards his shoulders.

One of his hands was in her hair; the other one was stroking her side through her shirt. She moaned loudly when he touched her breast. He smiled against her neck and moved his lips back to hers.

'To many clothes!' she mumbled through their kiss. He licked her lips before he pulled away. 'I can help you with that.' he whispered as he quickly removed her shirt. She did the same for him and pushed him onto his back while straddling his lap.

'God I want you so much!' she moaned when his hands went to her breasts cupping them through her bra. He groaned when she moved her hips into his groin. This made him sit up while he unclasped her bra and quickly removed it from her upper body. He wasted no time and quickly kissed his way from her shoulder to her breasts. One hand was keeping her body close to him while the other was on her other breast, gently kneading. Her hands were in his hair keeping his mouth close to her.

She moaned when he gently bit her nipple, meanwhile pinching the other one with his hand. 'Fuck Mark, that feels good!' He did it again and again she moaned. She let go of his head and moved her hands between them, quickly working on his jeans. When it was open she moved her hand into his boxers, gently squeezing him.

He stopped his ministrations on her chest, moved so he could kiss her and pulled her down with him as he lay down. Before she could move he flipped them around so he was on top.

He grinned at her and said, 'I get to be on top this time!' She rolled her eyes but grinned back at him.

They kissed again, tongues duelling with each other while his hand worked on the button of her jeans. He released her lips and moved down her neck towards her chest. He gave little attention to it, quickly moving down. He pulled her jeans and panties off and situated his upper body between her legs.

She could feel his hot breath on the most aroused part of her body as his hands stroked her thighs. It was driving her crazy. 'Don't tease me!' she moaned just as he touched her with his fingers. When his fingers entered her slowly, inching deeply into her warmth, her hips moved off the bed meeting them.

He could hear her groan when he removed his fingers and he smiled while kissing her inner thigh. 'Patience baby!' he whispered.

Then his thumbs gently parted the soft folds and he ran his tongue all the way to her sensitive nub. He repeated his action a few more times.

'Oh God, Mark!' she moaned. He reentered her with two fingers, still stimulating her clit with his tongue. Her hips rose off the bed again and she clenched the sheets tightly in her hands. He kept up the pace and quickly he could feel her squeeze his fingers.

She loudly moaned his name when her climax hit her and he kept stimulating her until it had passed. He kissed his way up her body while she was recovering and settled in on her breasts. He paused above her nipple, his tongue darting out to swirl around it before his lips moved in to claim it. Her hands held his head close, but then pulled him up to kiss him. Her tongue slid eagerly into his mouth, and he captured it with his lips. He pulled back from her kiss slowly, his tongue darting out to lick her lips.

'Your turn.' She said and flipped them around so she was once again on top. Her hands roamed his body while her mouth kissed his cheek, his lips, his neck and continued going lower and lower. He watched her hair tickle his stomach as she reached the top of his jeans. Since it was already undone she quickly removed it together with his boxers.

Without warning him, she took him into her mouth. Her hand gently cupped his sack while her tongue worked it's magic on him. She lets go of him and licks the head, which makes him moan out her name. 'Izzie …' His eyes are closed, but reopen to watch her. She can feel he's close as she keeps pleasuring him. 'Iz' he moans again and pulls her up so he can kiss her. 'I don't want this to be over yet!' he says and kisses her again.

He flips them back around so he's once again on top and positions himself in between her legs, the tip of his erection at her entrance. They kiss and he enters her with a firm thrust. She wraps her legs around his body and holds him close to her as he thrusts into her. When he feels he's close to climaxing he moves one of his hands between their bodies and rubs her clit. She doesn't need much and soon he can feel her walls around him tighten as she climaxes, taking him with her.

They lay content in each others arms, getting back down to earth from their heavenly bliss. Mark still has his eyes closed as Izzie is stroking her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes he lifts his head of her chest and kisses her gently on the lips. 'I'm glad you came over!' he whispers. 'Me too!' she says and smiles. They fell silent again. 'Iz' 'Mark' they simultaneously say. They both chuckle and Mark says, 'Go ahead, ladies first.' Izzie roles her eyes at this but starts. 'Remember what I said the first time we were together.' 'You said a lot to things.' Mark says as he entwines his fingers with hers. 'I said I wasn't going to fall in love with you.' He kisses her hand and looks up at her to see she's actually blushing.

When any other woman would've started a conversation like this he would've bolted. But this wasn't just any woman. This was Izzie Stevens, a young talented doctor who didn't take any of his crap and who he respected. He had also grown very fond of her and it was save to say he actually loved her.

'Ah yes, I remember.' He replies, smiling at the memory. 'I was in denial!' she says and sighs. He's grinning now. 'Secretly I knew you were a nice guy! I just didn't want to admit it to myself. And I didn't want to fall in love with you, but I did, it just happened, and I'm …' he cuts her off with a very passionate kiss. When he pulled away from her, he cupped her cheek with his hand and said, 'I love you too!' He kissed her again. 'You do?' she asks, surprised by his admission. 'I do!' he replies. 'I love you Izzie!' he says again, punctuating each word with a kiss. 'I love you too Mark!' she says and kisses him again. When they pull apart she firmly says, 'You better not cheat on me, cause I won't be as nice as any of the other women!' This made him laugh out loud. 'I don't doubt that, but I don't have the intention to cheat on you!' 'Good.' She says and repositions herself so she can put her head on his shoulder. He watches her as her eyes slowly start to close. 'You tired?' he asks. She just nods her head. 'Then go to sleep babe.' She smiles at this but soon after that she falls asleep. He continues to watch her until he falls asleep himself with a content smile on his face.

The End


End file.
